


More Than a Number

by colloportusspell



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colloportusspell/pseuds/colloportusspell
Summary: The scary crimminals aren’t the ones in the trashy street clothing, it’s the ones in the suits. And just as the thought passed through her head, he was there. Was he there to be a saviour or the one to eventually take her life?Trust is hard to establish in a life threatening situation, and John knew that. What he didn't know was this one turned out to be more than a number.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE CONTINUED.
> 
> English isn't my native language so excuse the errors and possibly strange grammar. If something is bothering you in particular please leave a comment with feedback!
> 
> I am aware that John Reese/reader stories aren't that popular but I just had to write one when I had the inspiration. Thinking about making it to a John Reese/OFC story instead.. I'm really torn tbh.

(Y/N) was walking down the street with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She had started feeling strange the second she left the club, but she assumed that was because she was walking home alone at night. The feeling puzzled her though, she didn’t normally worry about walking home alone. (Y/N) made sure she was walking in the light of the streetlamps with her hand casually around the stun gun in her jacket pocket. The sound of her heals echoed as she walked but the sound of her own shoes was suddenly accompanied by the sound of several other shoes hitting the pavement. (Y/N) looked over her shoulder and saw two guys walking behind her. They were both about 5’11 if not a bit shorter with baggy clothes and hoodies covering their faces from being hit by the light from the streetlamps _. If that wasn’t the most stereotypical drug dealer / rapist clothing you could pick, I don’t know what is,_ she thought. (Y/N) turned her head back forward and continued walking in the light with the same pace. She refused to show any sign that could be interpreted as fear to make a mark that she wasn’t the right girl to fuck with. To be honest, she wasn’t scared at all but she didn’t want to ruin her, so far, peaceful night with having to make a call to the cops to pick up two unconscious guys from the street. The scary ones aren’t the ones in the trashy street clothing, it’s the ones in the suits. The sound of a gun cocking made (Y/N) stop walking. She hadn’t guessed the guys to whip out the gun straight away, but apparently they were going for the more straight forward method.  Before she could turn around two shots were fired and screams of pain could be heard from behind her. (Y/N) that had ducked as soon as the first shot was fired. The shots took her by surprise; she was definitely not ready for gunshots without any exchange of words. She turned her head and looked back at the guys that had been walking behind her. They were both lying on the ground, twisting and screaming in agony with their hands around one of their legs. Behind the two guys stood a man wearing a suit. Approximately 6’2, medium build, clean shaved with a gun in his hand. For the first time in months, (Y/N) felt fear spreading rapidly through her body. She regretted not taking her gun with her, but she had been too cocky and assumed that she would be able to kick all the ass she needed with only the help of her stun gun and pure skills. She realized that none of them were to any good use at long range and this guy was definitely going to kill her in two seconds. (Y/N) looked the man straight in the eyes while she slowly stood up. She hoped the eye contact would make him show some mercy, at least until she could find a way out of the situation.

“(Y/N). I’m not here to hurt you.” The man said and put his hands up to show he wasn’t intending to continue shooting.

“How the fuck do you know my name?” (Y/N) asked with a voice sounding much weaker than she had wanted. The man scared her shitless so when he had put his hands up her way out became clearer. Her eyes flickered down to the ground where the guys were laying. The gun, that she assumed were the one she had heard cocking earlier, laid only a couple of feet from her on the pavement.

“(Y/N). I’m here to protect you. You need to trust me on this.” His words made (Y/N) let out a small laugh.

“Trust you? You just shot two guys, how do I know I’m not next?”

“If you were my target you would already be dead.”

“Wow. That’s comforting.” He lowered his arms and (Y/N) worried that her reply had been too sassy for her own good.

“You really need to learn to say thank you when someone saves your life.” He said and put his gun away. (Y/N) took a step forward, bent down and picked up the gun on the ground.

“Thank you, but I have a hard time trusting strangers with guns so I think I’ll hang onto this.” She said and nodded downwards to the gun now in her hand. The man nodded as to say “fair enough” before he started to make his way over the two guys that now had passed out. (Y/N) took a step backwards in response and the man stopped when he saw her reaction.

“You need to come with me. I don’t think those two were the last ones to come after you.” The man said and reached out his hand in an invitation. (Y/N) looked down at his hand with disbelief. She didn’t fully understand what he meant, but the situation was surely out of the ordinary. The sound of someone running in their direction could be heard in a distance and the man’s face got sterner.

“We need to move. Now.” He said and (Y/N) agreed. Not that she trusted him, but she didn’t want to be seen with two shot and unconscious guys while holding a gun so she decided to take her chances with the man in the suit. (Y/N) reached out and took his hand before he started to drag her along with him away from the scene of the crime.

“I got her” the man said out of the blue. (Y/N) looked up at him, slowed down and eventually stopped.

“What did you just say?” she asked while letting go of his hand and aimed the gun straight at his head.

“I was talking to… a friend. He will help us find a way out of here.” The man stated.

“You’re making it very hard for me to trust you.”

“I will explain as soon as we get you out of danger.”

“Uh-uh. I want answers now or I’m not coming with you any further.”

“(Y/N). Please.” She lowered the gun and shook her head.

“Who are you and your friend? How do you know who I am and why are you trying to help me if that is what you’re doing?”

“We don’t have time (Y/N).”

“Start talking and stop wasting time. What’s your name? ” She almost spat out. Was he really thinking she would continue follow him anywhere without even knowing his name?

 “John.” The man paused.

“My friend, Harold, and I run a business where we prevent bad things from happening.” He continued after a while.

“OK. Wow. Yeah that really didn’t-“ (Y/N) started before she was interrupted by three guys running around the corner with guns waiving.

“Get her!” one yelled. With a swift move (Y/N) aimed the gun and fired. One bullet each, right in the kneecap.  She figured that the knee was the best place to shoot during the circumstances figuring the man, John, had shot the other two guys there earlier. She really hated being interrupted mid-sentence.

“As I was saying: that didn’t really make me trust you more but since those guys seemed to want me dead I’ll take my chances. Let’s go.” She said and started walking.

“Well that was a first.” John stated quietly. He stood still for a while, both impressed and surprised. He couldn’t remember Finch saying anything about her having any combat training of any sort. He put the thought out of his mind for now, he could ask her later. John took up the pace and soon reached (Y/N)’s side. She looked at him in the corner of her eye, just to make sure it was really him.

“Get in.” he commanded and nodded towards one of the cars parked beside the pavement. (Y/N) did as she was told and they were soon on their way through the city.


End file.
